Summer's Winter
by MissWhimsicalLyrics
Summary: On the way to Mount Zephyra, friends Violet Winter and Summer Leaf learn to become the best wind knights in the kingdom.


A long way away from Ponville, and all of the WindKnights put up tents for the night and rest up for tomorrow. Summer Leaf exits the tent he assigned and venture out of the pathway, and head into the woods in search for some time alone. Unaware of a small mare, VioletWinter, sitting up a tree above camp, sharpening obsidian arrows and restringing a few of her worn out bows, watching as the ponies hustle about. Her eyes slowly follow the orange stallion.

Not aware of her presence, he quietly and calmly moves closer to the woods. With a static emotion, he climbs onto a solitary rock next to a small stream where he sits and stares at his own reflection. The mare swiftly and quietly bounds tree, to tree, following Summer curiously, then lays on a branch, watching him in silence. The large stallion lets out a quiet sigh, then takes a stone and skips it across the stream with a gentle toss of his hoof. Violet sways her tail lightly, watching with growing curiosity and wonder.

A single moment later, after growing bored from skipping stones, he seems to enter a trance as he begins to take a step out towards the water. Then the most peculiar thing happens…when he stepped on the water…it turned into a layer of ice. The mare drops from the tree, looking and processing the scene. She then walks slowly towards the stream, attempting to make no noise, and following the ice trail behind you, keeping her steps light so nothing creaks or breaks. Summer continued to walk to the center of the stream, as if his hooves were perfectly lightweight on the ice. His eyes were closed as he entered another dream like state, not noticing Violet behind him. She continued to walk up beside the daze stallion, watching his legs and eyes, circling him slowly.

"S-Summer?" She stuttered with concern.

His eyes jolted open and an alarmed expression covered his face as he lost all concentration and fell straight into the stream with the melting ice. "W-Whoa!" He yelled before his was submerged by the freezing water. Violet yelped as the cold water hit her thin fur. She silently praised herself for not going too far out. The water only came to her, now soaked, chest.

"D-Damn," She cursed under her breath, "what did you just do?" Violet headed slowly and painfully toward shore.

Summer swam quickly through water, and up to the closest land he could touch. "I-I don't know!" He said, spitting out a mouthful of water, shakily cleaning and drying himself off with wind currents.

Coming to shore, she laid down on her stomach, wringing out her deep purple tail. "Wh-Whatever that was, it was pretty cool...and weird"

"I... I felt like something was taking over me... It was as if I could sense spirits, both holy and evil. Its magical effects could have frozen the water beneath me..."

"You should talk to your uncle about that...It might not be so good for you walking around and freezing things…Ya know?"

"I might. I saw some sinister looking guy looking at me funny, and he had a huge aura of darkness surrounding him..."

Violet swallowed roughly at the thought. "C-Come on. Let's go s-see Bright..." She stated with concern.

"Okay... I guess we could do that..." Summer noticed Violet's small shivers, and chuckled lightly. "Sorry for soaking you. Want me to give you a draft to dry you off?"

"Please? It's really cold, and my fur is only so dense" She threw him a weak half smile.

As the words escaped her mouth, a swirl of warm air encircled her, sapping the excess water from her snow white fur, then smoothing it back down "There you go." Summer chirped. Violet squeaked, squinting her eyes, whispering a small thank you. Summer trotted closer and peeped up at the cowering mare and smirked slightly

"Heh... You okay there?" He asked, concern floating in his melodic voice.

"Magic," She whispered "...I-I don't like it." She slowly got up, shaking off in an instant.

Summer shook his head, getting a mysterious feeling of déjà vu while turning back around and heading back towards the camp. "After I talk to my uncle, I'm gonna get some shut eye..." He said through a yawn.

Violet only nodded, and bounded up the nearest tree. "OkieDokie!" She yelled back down. He looked back and stared up at the tree.

"Oy, you gonna get some rest too or just hang around? Heh." He said with a large grin.

"I'll just sleep in the tree. That's even IF I feel tired...gives me an advantage." She replied, and smiled meekly

The stallion only raises his eyebrow, then gives him a small smirk and begins to trot off. "Okay, sounds... good." Summer shrugs, unaware of Violet walking slowly above him on the frail branches.

He suddenly stops at a rock, and sighs. Sitting down, he tries to assess what he saw while smoothing his orange mane back in an attempt to calm himself. As Violet lies across the branches just above camp, beginning to unbraid her long violet mane, she feels a light breeze flow through the trees. Summer looks up at the moon as it reflects its light across his face, and then rests his chin on his arms.

Soon a rustling of leaves is heard, and a wave of air blasts out across the ground, then Summer shoots into the sky and quietly flies into the atmosphere.

The small mare looks up, seeing the bright orange stallion fly into the air, astonished, and then sits up on the dead branch, stretching for a moment. A few minutes pass, and Summer lands next to his assigned tent, letting out a wide, loud yawn. Looking around their camp, he slowly goes up for once more to touch the clouds before leisurely dropping altitude and heading into the tent for some well needed shut eye.


End file.
